First Times
by LiKaTaSa
Summary: AU: Classic boy meets girl at bar story, where a young woman named Maka Albarn finds herself smitten with the young Soul Evans. In this short one-shot, Soul opens her up to many new things and she isn't so reluctant to try them... (Based off of Kesha's 'Take It Off')


**First-Times**

I smile at the blonde I see across the bar.

She's different from the rest...

I have no idea how Blackstar was able to convince me to come to the bar during this stupid rave-thing, but he did and now I'm surrounded my half-naked, sweaty, and mostly drunk people. I only like coming here on jam nights, damn it!

This is not my scene at all. There's glitter on the floor, I swear someone just a crashed a hole in the wall, and there are way too many freaks and horny teens here.

I may not have minded as much if only girls were coming onto me, but...

I continue to have a silent conversation with the girl across from me.

She smiles and I smirk. She blushes and I roll my eyes. She huffs and I laugh.

She stands and I stare.

Her legs...

Those long, milky, tasty-looking legs should be illegal.

"Did you just lick your lips?" That voice. I follow the legs which have appeared to become bigger in appearance and run my gaze around some small hips, a delicate waist, smooth shoulders and..

Oh, crap. Those eyes.

So damn green, I feel like I'm in a forest.

"Hello? Red-eyes?" She giggles, and the sound chimes through my eyes. I shake out of my trance and smile at her, feeling a blush spread across my face.

I was way too obvious as I checked her out.

"Um... Red-eyes?" I ask.

"Your eyes. They're red, and since I don't know your name..." She trails off.

Wait... My eyes?!

Crap, did I forget my shades at home?

Crap, bitch, fuck, shit, damn, dipshit, balls, mother-

"Are you okay?" She asks with a concerned look in her eyes. Why isn't she creeped by my eyes?

" ...Yeah..." I stare at her for a minute before looking down at my drink. That's it. She's drunk. "So, you're legal?"

She chokes on air, and gasps. "What?!"

I smirk and raise my drink. "For alcohol."

"O-Oh..." She blushes and looks away. So... Not drunk. "Um.. not exactly. But, my friend, Liz, she sort of convinced me to come out since it's her birthday."

"And where is this Liz?" I ask, looking around for someone around her age.

"No idea. The bitch abandoned me as soon as we got here." She growls. Then she gasps and pulls her hand to her mouth. "Sorry!"

"For what?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Eh, cursing..."

I almost laugh. If she had heard the profanity in my head earlier... "It's cool. Name's Soul, by the way."

"I'm Maka." She looks down at my drink curiously before meeting my gaze again. "So, you are legal?"

"Sure.. Around the bartender I am, anyways. Isn't that right, Sid?" I shout over the music to the bartender.

"That's right, kid! Damn, when I was in college, I would never have given minors alcohol..." He chuckles and turns away.

"So you're drinking illegally?!" She asks incredulously.

"Um... Yes."

She shakes her head and relaxes her tense shoulders before taking a seat in the stool next to me. "So how old are you, really?"

I turn to Sid. "The bartender can't hear me, right?"

"I wish I could hear over this loud music. Damn, too bad."

I smile and turn back to Maka. "I'm nineteen."

"Oh, I'm eighteen."

"Cool. So you _are_ legal." I chuckle as she sputters. "Chill, Tiny-tits."

She smacks my head and I laugh, even though it did hurt a little.

"Want a drink, babe?" I ask when I see her staring at my drink curiously.

She shakes her head vehemently. "Nope! I am waiting for the law to tell me I can."

"Come on!" I nudge her and she grumbles something about 'peer pressure being the end of humanity'.

"Hey, Sid! A light beer over here!" He nods and slides a bottle to me, letting me open it and hand it to Maka who stares at it like it's poison. "It won't kill you, you know."

"It can! Alcohol poisoning, hello?"

"C'mon!" I push the beer to her and she grabs ahold of it shakily. She pulls the opening to her lips and takes the smallest sip I've ever seen before taking a huge gulp.

"Wow! It tastes really bad, but it sort of feels like there's a warmth spreading through me!" She smiles brightly and I smile back, softly.

This girl is so cute...

Woah, woah, what am I thinking? This chick is just...

What, Soul? This chick is just what?

Well, freaking cool, that's what.

Where do you find a hot babe with a modest disposition and an understanding of red eyes? I wonder if she didn't freak out because she already met someone with red eyes... huh, I thought I was unique.

"I've never seen anyone with red eyes before, you know that?" She states, looking at me. I grimace, have I been staring at her this whole time?

"Is that so? Well I bet you never met someone with sharp teeth either..." I bare my teeth and she smiles. I raise a brow. "So you have?"

"Nope!" She smiles and takes another swig of her beer.

What is with this girl? Is she just that accepting of people?

"But I don't care. I think it suits you. You're kind of, well, different and dangerous, you know?" She blushes. "Wow, I have literally been speaking to you for ten minutes, and already I'm making judgements on your character! I'm sorry, I think I'm a lightweight."

I stare at her and laugh. "Yeah, most first timers are like that. It's pretty hilarious. I bet, soon, you're gonna be bawling like the day you were born."

* * *

A few drinks later, she and I are still sitting together.

And I called it.

"I just... I wish he would just talk to me, you know? I try to ask, to ask him why he did that, and he's just like 'Papa loves you and Mama, and that's the truuuuuuuth!'" I hand her another napkin and she blows into it. Strangely, her runny nose and red eyes aren't gross on her. If anything, she looks adorable, and I feel the urge to hug her and tell her everything'll be fine.

But then again...

It's also incredibly hilarious.

"Um... I have to go..." She wipes her nose one last time and stands up.

Wait. What?

"Wait, you have to go? Just like that?"

"Well, liquids... they get digested and... Yeah I guess it sort of is just like that."

Oh, to the bathroom.

"So you'll be back?"

"Duh, I'm having fun with you!"

I smirk. "Really? It didn't seem like that a few seconds ago."

She huffs and stumbles. "Maybe I won't come back!"

"Riiiight..." I shake my head and she scrambles away, pressing her legs together. Guess she really had to go.

So uncool.

I smirk and place a few twenties on the counter for Sid before following after Maka. I don't want her to get into any trouble.

"Come on! Take it off, babe!" I heard the familiar voice to my right and ignored him, not wanting to watch him score, until I hear another familiar voice.

A whimper. "Let go of me, jerk!"

"Come on!" I struggled against the crowd that'd formed a circle around her and tried to make my way to her to save her from my idiot-friend.

"Yeah, take it off babe!"

"Take it off!"

"Yeah, everybody! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" The went wild and started chanting loudly. I heard a bunch of bottles breaking, people started pulling at each other's clothes. What the hell was wrong with everyone?

A scream.

I broke through to see Maka, her hair disheveled, her dress torn, tears running down her face. I ran to her and pulled her away from Blackstar, that little piece of shit.

"HEY SOUL! That's wassap! Gettin' laid with tha hoes!" He's obviously drunk. I pulled Maka behind me, away from him, before dragging my fist back and across his jaw.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? THIS GIRL IS CRYING AND YOU KEEP PUSHING HER! WHY WERE YOU ACTING LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD? CAN'T YOU TELL SHE'S DISTRESSED?" I screamed at him over the pounding music.

He stayed in his crouched position, his hand cradling his jaw and his eyes wide open. "W-what, S-Soul-"

"NO FUCKING EXCUSE MAN! JUST GO HOME AND SOBER UP SO YOU CAN FEEL THE GUILT EAT AT YOU." I grabbed Maka's arm and pulled her out of the crowd and out of the bar. I saw a few bums go into the club as we walked out. It really is a free for all.

"S-Soul... y-you're hurting m-me." She whimpered. I let go of her arm and spun to check her out.

Not like that.

I cradled her head and checked her face for any injuries. Then I ran my eyes over her body for any bruises or cuts. Nothing seems out of place except for the giant tear in the chest-area of her dress. I peeled off my jacket and handed it to her so she could cover herself.

"Th-thank you..." She sniffed. I frowned and pulled her into my chest.

"Shh... It's okay. I'm really sorry about that..." I tried to sooth her, but she just broke into more tears. I pulled her back and smiled at her. "You know, if that happens again you can just punch him in the balls. I've seen a little girl to that to him, he was cursing and couldn't even breath."

She giggled and sniffed. "Thank you, Soul. Wow, I don't even know you and I feel so grateful."

"Don't mention it. And trust me, I'll kick that bastard's ass myself." She bonked me lightly on the head. "Ack! What?!"

"Cursing is a no-no." She gave me a small smile and waved her delicate finger in front of her.

And how tasty that finger looked.

Is that weird?

Eh, who cares?

I leaned forward and took her finger into my mouth, nibbling her slightly. She squeaked, but she didn't pull away.

"S-Soul.. What are you doing?" She giggled.

I'd like to blame my behaviour on the mix of alcohol and her undeniable sexiness.

"You just look... so tasty." I mumbled removing my mouth from her hand. I pulled her chin to me and instantly attached my lips to hers, tasting a strange mix of beer and vanilla. Not a bad taste, I admit.

I nibbled on her bottom lip, loving how much she shivered beneath my touch.

I ran my lips away from her mouth, along her jaw, causing her to whimper and moan. I blew lightly into her ear and she shivered again, leaning into me. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her smooth back beneath my jacket and she looped her arms around my neck, pulling my lips to hers once again, allowing her tongue to explore my mouth unabashedly. I groaned into her mouth and felt her smile lightly against my lips.

She pulled back and giggled. "First bar, first drink and first kiss. I wonder what other 'firsts' will occur."

My eyes widened in surprise. "First kiss?"

"Yeah, I mean I've pecked but I never actually kissed someone." She said, an embarrassed smile lighting up her features.

I smirked. "How about we save some firsts for next time?"

"Next time?" She looked surprised.

"Yes. You, me, this Thursday." I stated, pulling away from her.

"S-sure!" She grinned, flashing her teeth at me. I smiled back, and let me just say... That first time you're thinking about?

It was great.

* * *

i hope you liked it and please review!

*Just like It Doesn't Matter, and a few others, this used to belong to a short collection I had, then I realized I liked posting them separately so I deleted the collection and posted the one-shots alone.


End file.
